1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A fluid ejection device for medical purposes that can incise and excise living tissue by ejecting a fluid has been developed.
JP-A-2013-213422 is an example of the related art.
It is assumed that the fluid in the fluid ejection device may not have a sufficiently high pressure, or the fluid ejection device may not be filled with the fluid when there is a demand for the ejection of the fluid present. In this case, for example, the fluid ejection device may eject the fluid at an unintended time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid ejection device with high safety which avoids such an unintended ejection of the fluid.